East of the Sun, West of the Moon
by KyuuketsukiHimeMiyu
Summary: story loosely based on fairytale of same name. sess x rin (Third chapter is up. please read and review)
1. An Interesting Find

*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha owns me.*  
A/N: Here's the first chapter. Sorry for the long wait. It's not going  
to  
follow the Cupid and Psyche template right off the bat because I want it to  
be original as well as having the sweet romance of that tale. Well, here  
goes and enjoy!  
* * * *  
  
"Rin, wait up. Don't run off so fast," yelled Kagome. Before she could  
catch up, her younger sister was long gone. "Oh great," Kagome sighed.  
'I have to find her before nightfall. This part of the forest is known to  
be lurking with youkai, especially at night. Gosh, she's only six and she  
thinks she can take care of herself already,' thought Kagome. Kagome  
looked up at the sky toward the west. From its position, she knew she had  
about an hour and a half before sunset. "I'd better hurry," she breathed.  
  
"Sooo cold," Rin said as she giggled. She was standing knee-length in  
stream of flowing water; her small hands grasping the bottom of her kimono  
so as not to get it wet. She reveled at how the cool water felt against  
her bare skin. She looked down at the water, watching the sakura petals  
that had landed on the water's surface get carried downstream. Her mind  
wandered to her two sisters. She loved Kagome dearly, but sometimes Kagome  
was just too protective of her and it can get annoying. Kikyou, on the  
other hand, gave her more freedom to run around and just be herself. She  
really missed Kikyou.  
  
"There you are," gasped Kagome. "I thought I told you not to run off by  
yourself. It's getting late. We should head back soon."  
  
"Demo, Rin wants to stay just a little bit longer," Rin whined.  
  
"Okay, but just for a few more moments."  
  
"Kagome-neechan. Twins can feel each other right? How's Kikyou-neechan  
feeling?" Rin asked as she looked up at Kagome. Kagome could feel that Rin  
really misses Kikyou.  
  
"Our Kikyou-neechan is doing just fine. I can't feel her all the time, but  
that's a good thing. I can only feel her when there are strong emotions,  
like fear or anger. Right now I'm not feeling anything, so I'm sure she's  
just fine. Don't worry," Kagome said reassuringly.  
  
"I really miss her. Do you think she misses us too?"  
  
"Oh Rin. Of course she misses us."  
  
"Then why is she avoiding us? Does she not care about us anymore?"  
  
"It's not like that. You were too you to understand what happened. You  
know she doesn't get along with Father's new wife."  
  
"Oh I hate Kagura sooo much!" Rin said as she clenched her fists. If not  
for her, Kikyou would still be here."  
  
"Actually," Kagome began, "its Kagura related. But the real reason is that  
she wants to avoid getting married to Onigumo."  
  
"Who's Onigumo?"  
  
"You wouldn't remember him anyway. You met him once several years back."  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"He gives me the chills-the way his eyes look. It's like he wants to  
devour you. Anyway, he appeared soon after Father married Kagura and asked  
for Kikyou-neechan's hand in marriage when she was of age. Father  
initially refused, but Kagura persuaded him by singing praises of Onigumo  
when in reality, she just wanted the bribes coming from him. So six months  
ago, when we turned sixteen, Kikyou left to continue her miko training as  
an excuse to avoid the marriage. Father allowed her to leave on the  
condition that the wedding will 'commence immediately upon her return' as  
he puts it."  
  
Kagome then gazes up at the darkening sky; her thoughts wandering to Kikyou  
and how lonely she must be feeling right now, away from her family. Tears  
began welling up in Rin's eyes.  
  
"Kagome-neechan, I don't think she's coming back," Rin sobbed. "I don't  
think we'll ever see her again!"  
  
Kagome then turned her head to face her distressed younger sister who was  
still standing in the water. She wanted to comfort Rin, but instead gave a  
horrified expression as she cried, "Rin! Get out of the water quickly!"  
  
Rin looked down, startled to see that the water beneath her has turned a  
crimson red. Blood. Dumbfounded, she quickly glanced in the direction of  
the source of the blood. She hastily jumped out of the water and ran  
toward the source. Kagome followed suit. Rin ran as fast as she could.  
Ahead of her, she could make out two forms laying on the ground near the  
bank of the river. She slowed down as she neared the smaller of the two  
forms. Kagome reached her moments later, gasping for air. Rin knelt down  
to check out the blood stained form.  
  
"Kagome-neechan. It's a puppy. It's not moving, but I think it's still  
alive."  
  
Without further hesitation, Kagome walked over and knelt by the larger form  
a few feet away to check out its condition. She could make out that it was  
a leopard-an unusually large leopard.  
  
"Rin, this one wasn't so lucky. It didn't survive whatever happened. It  
appears that the blood came mostly from this leopard," Kagome said as she  
glanced over to Rin, who was already knee deep in the stream washing the  
small dog's fur.  
  
"Kagome-neechan. Look. Its fur is white. I couldn't tell earlier from  
all the blood. It's such a cute puppy. I want to take it home and take  
care it." Kagome walked over to Rin to check out the dog.  
  
"Rin, the dog's a he and it's not a puppy. It's small, but the features  
are of an adult dog. See, it's not chubby cute like you are," Kagome said  
as she playfully poked Rin's tummy. "Anyhow, I don't think it's such a  
good idea to take him home."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, Kagura hates pets-not like I care, but this dog might be dangerous."  
  
"He's not. I just know he'll be a good dog."  
  
"Rin, just look around you. This small dog took on that leopard and  
survived, leaving that leopard, who's fifteen times its size, dead. It's  
not safe to have such a creature around."  
  
"But he's injured, Kagome-neechan. I can't just leave him here," Rin said  
as she held onto the dog protectively.  
  
"Alright. I guess it's ok to take care of him until he recovers, but we  
have to find a cave were we can place him. He's not coming home with us."  
  
"Thanks so much Kagome-neechan. You're the best!"  
  
Kagome sighed. It's hard to refuse Rin anything, especially since she's  
lost so much at such a young age. At least she and Kikyou have memories of  
their mother. Rin doesn't have such memories. They try not to mention  
Mother when Rin was there. They never wanted her to feel sad about not  
being able to share the memories.  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, I think this cave will do," Kagome said. Rin had been carrying the  
dog the entire time, trying to absorb as much of the water from its fur as  
she can on her kimono. By the time they reached the cave, the dog's fur  
was almost dry while Rin's kimono became uncomfortable damp and heavy. Rin  
found a comfortable spot and laid the dog down.  
  
"So Rin, whatcha gonna name the dog?"  
  
"Fluffy! His fur is so amazingly soft."  
  
"Alright, Fluffy it is! We'll come visit him tomorrow. For now, we should  
head on home."  
  
"Okay," Rin said as she hesitatingly followed Kagome out of the cave's  
mouth. She glanced back at Fluffy, relieved to still see his chest rising  
and falling.  
* * * * *  
'Hmmmm. That small girl is peculiar,' Sesshoumaru thought as he sensed  
them leaving the cave. 'I guess I have to stay here until my wounds have  
recovered. Meanwhile, I should maintain this form to conserve my energy.'  
Too tired to open his eyes, Sesshoumaru quickly drifted off into a restful  
sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
A/N:  
Hehehe. I just had to name him Fluffy. It was just oh so tempting, I  
couldn't resist. Anyway, that's my first chapter. I know I promised it out  
sooner, but life gets in the way. Anyhow, I hoped you liked it.  
It's kinda slow to start, but to me, it's essential to how I want to carry  
this story. Don't worry, Rin will be older later-so no worries about  
pedophilia, k?  
Please remember to review. Anyone who wants me to send an email when I  
update the story should leave their email in the reviews. This is my first  
fanfic, so please be kind. I do however appreciate constructive criticism.  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Bye for now. 


	2. New Guardian

*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha owns me.*  
A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews and support. Someone asked if Inuyasha  
will be in this fic. Yes. He makes his first brief appearance in this  
chapter. He'll get more involved with the story later on. The beginning  
chapters of this story will have several characters and will deal with  
different relationships, but the main couple will be Rin x Sess. It will  
take me a while to get to them, so please be patient RxS fans. Here's the  
second chapter. Enjoy and remember to review if you have the time.  
* * * * *  
(Kagome's room)  
  
"Kagome-neechan. Wake up. I gotta get Fluffy his breakfast," Rin said as  
she was shaking Kagome from her slumber.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes at the intruding hands. She rubbed her eyes  
and began to see Rin's face forming from the blurriness.  
  
"Rin, what time is it? Go back to sleep. It's too early."  
  
"No. I need to go right now. If I don't, Fluffy will be hungry."  
  
"Oh, alright. Just go on ahead of me and I'll join you in fifteen  
minutes," Kagome said groggily.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later," Rin said. She then skipped hurriedly outside  
Kagome's room, grabbed the packages that she had prepared and headed toward  
the cave. It took her half the time to arrive at the cave as it did  
yesterday when she headed from the cave home. Her heart was beating  
rapidly. She felt anxious hoping that Fluffy was still there when she  
arrived. As she entered the cave, she saw that Fluffy had not budged an  
inch from where she had left him previously. She knelt beside him and laid  
her hand on his chest, relieved to feel his warmth and his heartbeat.  
  
"Ohayo Fluffy-kun. I'm back and look what I've brought you. Here's a  
blanket so you can keep warm," Rin said soothingly as she placed the  
blanket over his body. "And here is your breakfast. These are rice balls  
with different stuffing. I made them myself this morning. I'm not sure  
what you like to eat, so I made several. This one is filled dried fish,  
this one is filled with pork, this is filled with beef, and this is filled  
with chicken," Rin said as she pointed to each one of the rice balls, each  
perfectly shaped and sprinkled with black or white sesame seeds. "Let me  
know which one you like and I'll bring you more for lunch."  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at what was laid before him. Human  
food. He didn't eat human food. This girl was wasting her time making  
such elaborate delicacies. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to  
sleep, hoping the girl would leave soon so he can get some peace again.  
  
Rin saw that Fluffy was uninterested in what she had brought him. She was  
saddened because she had awoken at the brink of dawn to prepare this for  
him. Tears began filling her eyes and she tried to hold them back.  
  
"Gomenesai Fluffy-kun. You must not like what I've made, but it's the only  
thing I know how because I'm not allowed to cook with fire yet. I'll ask  
Kagome-neechan to make you something better."  
  
'Peculiar girl,' thought Sesshoumaru. 'Why is she so distressed just  
because I don't want to eat her food? I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a  
bite so she would stop that racket and leave me be.' Sesshoumaru then  
reached over and took a bite of one of rice balls. 'Hmm. It's not so bad  
for human food,' he thought. He took a few more bites and finished half of  
what she had brought him. He hated to admit it, but having some  
nourishment made him feel better. He felt more of his youki returning.  
  
"Rin! Get away from there!" Kagome screamed. As she neared the cave, she  
felt a faint swirl of youki emanating from within the cave. She quickly  
rushed into the cave and pulled Rin to her side.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome-neechan?" Rin asked.  
  
"I felt some youki from this cave. That's strange. It's suddenly gone.  
Rin. You'd better leave. I don't think it's safe here."  
  
"I can't leave," Rin said pushing herself away from Kagome's clutch. "I  
have to take care of Fluffy. And if there's youkai, I have to protect  
him."  
  
"Rin. Don't be silly. You wouldn't be able to protect yourself let alone  
protect another creature from youkai," Kagome said, feeling a little  
flustered at her sister's naïveté. She looked at Rin and could tell Rin's  
determination wouldn't let her just leave the dog there. "Tell you what,"  
Kagome began. "I've brought some herbs to bandage his wounds. After I  
finish with that, your Fluffy should be well on his way to recovery. You  
can visit him one more time, but that's it. I'm not sure how hostile he  
could be when he gains back his energy. He has been in a fight and all,  
and who knows if he'll be aggressive with you later on. Do you understand  
me, Rin?"  
"Hai."  
  
"Alright. You can come over and help me with his wounds," Kagome said.  
She walked over to Sesshoumaru and knelt down beside him as Rin knelt  
opposite of Kagome. Kagome stared at the familiar-looking blanket. "Rin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Isn't this the blanket from your room?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Rin nodded.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Rin, you know you only have one blanket. What are you  
going to use tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I can put on extra clothes," Rin said while  
twiddling her thumbs.  
  
Kagome gave her that all too familiar disapproving look, to which Rin  
replied, "Demo, I couldn't just let him freeze to death."  
  
"Nevermind. Here. Take these herbs and place it over his body and I'll do  
the rest."  
  
"Sure thing," Rin smiled.  
  
After Kagome finished bandaging the wounds, she stood up. "I'm gonna go  
home right now. I need to help Father polish some swords today. Hurry on  
home, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Arigato Kagome-neechan."  
  
* * * * *  
(Outside a hut, somewhere deep in the forest)  
"Your training has progressed so rapidly Kikyou. There is nothing left for  
me to teach you."  
  
"Kaede-sama. I feel like I still have much to learn. I've only trained  
with you for six months," Kikyou said, in a bowing kneel before Kaede.  
  
"When you came to me seeking for training, you were already well-learned in  
the ways of the miko. There is nothing left for you to learn. It is time  
for you to return to your village."  
  
"Demo, I am not ready to return. It is my wish to stay here with you.  
Will you not keep me? Is there nothing I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes. There is something you may do for me, but it requires a great deal  
of responsibility and sacrifice from you. As you can see, I am old in my  
years," Kaede said as she swept her fingers through her ashen grey hair.  
"I've been searching for my replacement as the guardian of the Shikon no  
Tama."  
  
Kikyou quickly glanced up at her master at the mention of the ancient  
relic. "Shikon no Tama? That is in your possession? I thought that was  
nothing more than a myth."  
  
"Indeed it is very real. It has been passed down in secrecy from master to  
disciple for many generations before it came under my care. I've been  
searching for a suitable person to which I shall pass the Shikon. Kikyou,  
you are the person I find most suitable, but it has to be your choice, for  
you see, while in your possession, the Shikon will put you in grave danger.  
You are at risk to be attacked at all times. To humans, the Shikon is  
just a story, but to youkai, it is a reality-a constant allure. With the  
Shikon, they will have limitless power."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well-hidden in the shadows of the dense forest, a pair of ears where  
listening to the conversation, unbeknownst to the speakers. 'Shikon no  
Tama? Limitless power?' thought Inuyasha. His ears perked up to listen to  
more of the conversation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You will not be able to live a normal life," Kaede continued. "Are you  
willing to accept that?"  
  
"I."  
  
"As you see before you, if you choose to accept, this is your fate. You  
see, I live alone with no close companions. I cannot live with my family-  
cannot marry or have children. Youkai are hateful and deceitful creatures.  
They will go through any lengths to attain what they desire. They will  
use your love of family against you to get their hands on the Shikon.  
Anyone tied to the Guardian of the Shikon shall be put in danger as well.  
That is why the Guardian of the Shikon must cast away all feelings love and  
all close attachments to any thing or any person. You must think carefully  
before to accept this responsibility."  
  
Kikyou continued to kneel before Kaede, contemplating the consequences of  
such a decision. The thought of never being able to be close to her  
sisters again pained her, but if she were to marry Onigumo, he would take  
her away and she wouldn't be able to see her sisters either way. The  
thought of going to bed with him every night and waking up with him every  
morning repulsed her. She could not imagine herself living with a man who  
possessed such an evil aura. When faced with two evils, one must choose  
the lesser of the two evils. Kikyou looked at Kaede with conviction.  
"Kaede-sama, I will accept that responsibility."  
  
"Are you sure you've thought through it carefully, dear child?"  
  
"Hai. I choose to accept the life of the Guardian of the Shikon."  
  
"Very well. Come along inside and you shall learn all there is to know  
about being the Guardian."  
  
Kikyou stood up from her position and followed Kaede inside the hut.  
  
* * * * *  
"So she will become the new Guardian. Looks like I'll have to make a new  
friend," Inuyasha thought, grinning mischievously.  
* * * * *  
  
(Back at the cave)  
  
After Rin spent time making sure Fluffy was comfortable in his new  
bandages, she cleaned up the area around him.  
  
"Fluffy-kun, I'm gonna go home now. I'll bring you lunch later today."  
  
After Rin left, Sesshoumaru felt at peace again. Indeed, he did feel much  
better after his wounds were cared for and his stomach was full. 'Two more  
days...two more days and I'll be able to leave this cave,' he thought.  
  
* * * * *  
A/N: okay, that's it for my second installment to the story. As you might  
have guessed, Kagome's father is Toutousai (that's why she's helping w/  
polishing swords).  
  
Some Japanese terms used in this chapter (Feel free to correct me if I'm  
wrong, since I'm not Japanese)  
Youki: Demon energy  
Gomenasai: Sorry  
Special thanks to reviewers:  
Aff.net:  
blacka  
Taiki  
anhimals: hehehe. I'm glad you liked the name. I was afraid people might  
think it's unoriginal.  
Kawool  
animechick262003: I'm feeling ecstatic. It's great to get a review from  
one of my favorite writers. And you're right. This is not a Kikyou  
bashing deal. I would never do that because I love kikyou. You won't  
believe how saddened I am about you not continuing IY fics, especially  
since I love SS and I'm also dying to find out what happens to Rin in OSAC.  
New Fan: He's a normal sized dog only because he's injured and needs to  
conserve his energy. When he regains enough of his youki, he should be  
able to transform into the familiar giant dog.  
Rasberries: I'm doubly ecstatic now since a second fave writer has  
reviewed. Please update CS soon.  
chillkat  
marnika  
Mediaminer.org:  
geminidragon: Kagome is 16 as is Kikyou.  
Fanfiction.net:  
Twilightkitty  
Uber Rei Model 03  
duckknight  
Cookie6 


	3. Blood?

*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha owns me.*  
A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews. It makes me want to continue writing.  
Here's the 3rd chapter. Again, please review if you have the time. It  
encourages me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(at the cave)  
  
Sesshoumaru felt well on his way to recovery. He incurred his worst set of  
injuries from the previous battle. He hoped that was the last member of  
the leopard clan that he has to contend with-not that he minded fighting.  
No, he loved the thrill of the kill, but lately, the ongoing battles have  
all but drained him. Being on alert night and day has taken its toll on  
him. Now, he yearns for peace-the elusive feeling of serenity.  
  
Oddly enough, he has somehow found a certain level of peace laying there in  
the cave. 'This young girl; Rin's her name. Somehow, she has given me a  
feeling of peace?' Sesshoumaru began to ponder. Never in Sesshoumaru's  
life has someone taken care of him in such a doting manner. His life has  
been filled with fighting and fulfilling obligations. Day after day, all  
he's ever felt were wavering levels of unrest. Yet, in matter of hours,  
this girl is able suppress his uneasiness. Although he wishes her to  
leave, he can't deny that her presence actually relaxes him more. He can  
even hear the innocence in her voice-an innocence that is lacking in his  
life.  
  
Despite his expressionless mask and seemingly calm demeanor, inside, he  
longs for something.more? He's unsure. He's filled with doubt and  
confusion. 'No, this cannot be the peace I'm looking for. These feelings  
are.unreal. Illusory. It's just having been able to rest after a long  
absence that I'm feeling this way. It's not the girl. I must leave as  
soon as I can,' Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru felt even more youki  
regaining. He would be able to leave in an hour or so. Suddenly, he heard  
footsteps. 'She's here.'  
  
"Fluffy-kun. I'm back with your lunch," Rin said as she happily skipped  
into the cave. She knelt beside Fluffy, her hand petting his fur. "You  
look much better. It must have been the breakfast I made you," Rin said  
grinning proudly. "Well, here's more of the same thing. Kagome was too  
busy to help me prepare anything for you, but she did cook the rice."  
  
Sesshoumaru began eating the prepared food. Was he eating it because he  
liked it or was it to please her? Or maybe both? He wasn't sure, but he  
didn't want to think about it. No, he's just going to eat, wait for her to  
leave, and then regain his form and go home.  
  
As Fluffy was eating, Rin noticed he has changed, albeit subtly. The claws  
on his paws looked sharper than before. Even as she petted him, she could  
feel the muscle underneath getting firmer. She took a closer look at his  
face. She saw a faint blue crescent moon forming on his forehead. As his  
youki returns, so does Sesshoumaru's markings. His lineage is something he  
cannot hide.  
  
Rin blinked in disbelief. The hand petting Sesshoumaru paused.  
Sesshoumaru noticed this interruption and raised his eyes to meet Rin's.  
He noticed her dilated pupils and sensed her quickening heartbeat. 'She  
must be noticing my marks. Enough youki must have returned,' Sesshoumaru  
thought, almost regretfully. Regretfully? Sesshoumaru admonished himself  
for that feeling, even if it was for a split second. Sesshoumaru continued  
gazing into her eyes, expecting her to up and leave as soon as she figured  
out what he truly was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(somewhere in the forest)  
  
"Kaede-sama, may I return home to see my sisters?"  
  
"Of course. You may visit them, but it's not a good idea to stay long.  
Let them know what path you've chosen so it eases their minds. Remember,  
you must try to distance yourself emotionally from your family, else you  
risk putting them in danger. Make your visits brief."  
  
"I understand, Kaede-sama"  
  
Kikyou picked up her bow and arrows and began her journey home. No, that  
place is no longer home. 'I have no home now,' Kikyou thought. As she  
gained quite a distance from Kaede's hut, she sensed someone following her-  
not very close behind, but enough to put her ill at ease. She gripped the  
bow in her left had more tightly, getting ready for any attack that might  
come. She became increasing aware of the weight of Shikon around her neck.  
  
Inuyasha began to follow Kikyou. 'I must find an opportunity to get close  
to her.' Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kikyou from afar.  
'She's tensing. She must feel my presence. Hrmph. Not bad. A formidable  
miko,' he thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(back at the cave)  
  
Rin continued to look at Fluffy. She hasn't budged an inch. Then  
something struck her. An epiphany. Her eyes softened and regained her  
normal size. Her hand continued to pet Fluffy.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised. 'Why has she not run away yet? Does she not  
know what I am? Hmph. Humans. Figures,' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Rin smiled, enjoying the feel of Fluffy's fur. "So, you're the youkai  
Kagome-neechan felt earlier," Rin said. She could feel Fluffy tense up.  
"No, no. Don't worry. I won't tell her. She wouldn't understand. She's  
able to sense youkai, just like Kikyou-neechan, but me, I'm able to sense  
that you're good. I knew if from the moment I held you. You wouldn't hurt  
me," Rin said soothingly.  
  
If Sesshoumaru had been confused by this girl before, he was thoroughly  
confused now. 'She's not afraid of youkai? Every human is afraid of  
youkai-even the mikos who pretend to be fearless. She must be fearful. It  
must be my small form right now that fails to illicit fear in her. Wait  
until she sees what I truly am,' Sesshoumaru thought. But deep in the back  
of his mind, he doesn't want her to fear him. He doesn't want her to see  
that which he knows she must fear.  
  
"Fluffy-kun. I gotta go, but I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere,  
'kay? Kagome-neechan said she was going to come here, but I have to get  
back to stop her," Rin said as she quickly ran out of the cave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Totousai's shop)  
  
"Kagome-neechan. Didn't you say you were going to meet me at the cave?"  
  
"Gomen, Rin. I don't think I'll be able to go. There's too much to do  
here. There's a big order that chichi has to fill and I need to help him.  
So, did you go to the cave yet?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Um," Rin said as she looked down. She can't say yes. Kagome-neechan  
already told her that she can only see Fluffy one more time.  
  
"From your expression, I can tell you've already seen him. So, how is he  
doing?"  
  
Rin continued to look down. "He's doing much better, but he's still  
resting. He hasn't gotten up and walked around yet," Rin answered  
truthfully. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. 'Oh no. Kagome-  
neechan won't let me see him again,' she thought.  
  
"Rin. Don't look so gloomy. Since Fluffy seems like he won't be able to  
move around much, I suppose you could go see him for the rest of today."  
  
Rin looked up with a big grin on her face. "Arigato Kagome-neechan," Rin  
said as she quickly ran back to the cave.  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched Rin take off. "She's so innocent," Kagome  
whispered to herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(back at the cave)  
  
Sesshoumaru's ears perked up. He sensed another's youki. 'I must resume  
my form. I cannot fight in this small inu form,' Sesshoumaru thought. He  
heard footsteps coming toward the cave. Quick footsteps. Sesshoumaru  
stood upright in his now humanoid form awaiting the intruder. He saw the  
form appear at the mouth of the cave. 'Rin?'  
  
Rin looked into the cave expecting to see Fluffy on the ground. Instead  
she saw a nude male form where Fluffy once lay. She looked him over.  
Starting from his feet, her gaze ran up his form, skipping the spot where  
Kagome told her proper girls shouldn't look. She noticed his clawed feet  
and hands. 'Youkai?' She noticed his long hair, his bangs covering his  
forehead. She looked at his face and noticed a color on his cheeks that  
looks awfully red from the cave's lighting. She saw the same color on his  
wrists. 'Blood?' Her face washed over in white at the thought.  
  
"Where's Fluffy?" Rin asked in a firm voice.  
  
Sesshoumauru was on alert. He was sure he had sensed youki, but Rin's  
human. No, the youki did not come from her. Sesshoumaru heard the  
question. He did not answer. He made a motion, bringing the tips of the  
fingers to his chest.  
  
Rin misinterpreted the signal as she lunged forward toward Sesshoumaru.  
With tears in her eyes and fists banging at Sesshoumaru's chest, Rin  
yelled, "You ate him. You ate him you awful youkai. I hate you. I hate  
you."  
  
'It is confirmed,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'she really doesn't fear youkai.'  
  
* * * * *  
A/N: okay. I'm going to end it here. Sorry for the long delay. Haven't  
found the time to sit down and write because I'm working on another  
project. Nope, not another fic (although there's ideas constantly running  
through my head). I have 3 yahoo groups that I'm working on.  
  
At the risk of sounding like a broken record, please review. I love  
getting reviews. =o)  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
Aff.net:  
Taiki: lol. I really don't know if it's onigiri. I've had something  
similar at a Japanese noodle house, but I don't know what it was called.  
Yes, Inu and Kiyou will meet, and Kagome will play a role as well, but it  
won't be the kind of love triangle where two girls fight over one guy.  
Girls have more value than that-don't you agree? ;)  
marnika: thank you. I'm trying my best to make it a great story.  
Cookie6: Inu and Kikyou not do anything bad? LOL. Hey, there's no fun in  
that. If I get my way with them, they're going to be doing loads of "bad"  
stuff. LOL. Thanks for reading.  
Morie Perl  
anhimals: I'm glad you're able to read the story again. I hope this  
chappie had enuf action for you. But the real "action," I imagine, would  
come much later based on the pace of this story. Third chapter and she's  
still a kid. Waahhh! I want to get to the action too. *sniffles*  
FF.net:  
MintlovesSR: I love Sess x Rin pairings too! I like your enthusiasm. =o)  
NewFan: chicky recently added two new chaps to SS, but I don't know if  
that means she's continuing them. I need to go to the chat room early  
enough to catch her so I can get the latest info regarding her IY hiatus.  
I'll let you know as soon as I find out.  
Fantasy Cat: wow, you must know the story like the back of your hand if  
you've been in a play. That's awesome. ;)  
moongoddess1989: Gomen, but there will be some Inu x Kik, however they're  
not the main pairing. I hope you'll continue to read for the Rin x Sess  
story though.  
Twilight Kitty: thanks for understanding ;)  
Angel64: Yes, Rin is pretty selfless isn't she? That's how I imagine her  
character to be, based on what I've seen from the anime. 


End file.
